Hurricane Veronica
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Jade and Beck are holed up in his RV when a freak Hurricane hits, and for the first time in her life, Jade is truly scared. It's Beck's job to calm her nerves, any way possible. Written for SAFARI SLAM Bade Weekend. Rated T for slight sexual content.


**A/N: Hola Bade fans. So this oneshot I wrote for SAFARI SLAM Bade Weekend, and I want to thank SQTgirl, OhsnapitsJess, and lowlaury for asking me to participate in this. This was inspired by Hurricane Irene, which brought rain down and whipped trees around while I wrote this at 3 AM. Luckily, where I live wasn't hit hard and I didn't even lose power. Those who are still in its path, stay safe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hurricane Veronica<em>**

_That 70's Show_ flickered in and out on the small TV that Beck kept in his RV. Hurricane Veronica raged on outside of the metal automobile, winds gusting around and making trees wave as if they were those inflatable stick men that car dealers kept on their lot. Rain hammered down, striking the RV and making it sound like it was getting pelted by a thousand golf balls as Veronica swept up the coast of California.

It was a freak occurrence—never in record had California been hit by a hurricane, let alone a Category 1. Sure, the celebrity filled state had felt the aftermath of a few hurricanes—once in 1939, Long Beach was hit with Tropical Storm force winds of 50 mph, killing at least 45 people—but never had there been one this severe.

The two sat on Beck's bed, Jade between his legs. He had his head perched on her shoulder, his long black hair tickling her neck, and his arms around her waist, hands resting on her stomach. The TV flickered out again for a moment, and Jade pressed herself harder into her boyfriend's embrace—the Hurricane raging on outside made her feel uneasy, even though she was in Beck's arms, and though she'd never admit it to his face, he always made her feel safe.

"You okay babe?" Beck asked his girlfriend softly, nuzzling against her neck. She allowed a smile to ghost across her lips, but stayed silent. A particularly strong gust of wind shook the RV a bit, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her body shaking. Beck felt her sudden body movements, and pressed his lips to her neck in an effort to calm her scattered nerves.

"I'm scared Beck," she murmured, her eyes still closed, the two no longer watching Eric and Kelso argue on the TV.

"Don't be." He said softly, sliding the sleeve of her deep black v-neck off of her shoulder and kissing the skin he had just exposed. "We'll be okay here. And if it gets worse, we can duck into my parents' house. You're safe, right here in my arms."

When Jade texted Beck and told him that she'd be staying the weekend, he didn't argue—after all, it was Jade's way or the highway. But when meteorologists started predicting a Hurricane making landfall in California on Saturday evening, Beck tried to convince his girlfriend to go home and hunker down with her own family.

(Un)fortunately for him, Jade was stubborn.

She insisted that they'd be fine, that Hurricane's never hit California, and that it would die down before it even got to them—in fact, that's how most of California passed off the news.

And then when Veronica hit the coast, all hell broke loose.

The lights in Beck's RV flickered and another strong gust of wind blew, shaking the RV. Jade tensed in her boyfriend's arms and let a rare whimper escape her lips.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered soothingly into her ear, his fingers dipping underneath her shirt and caressing her stomach.

"A Category 1 Hurricane has never hit California before. I can't help but think that we're going to die."

"Then stop thinking."

"I can't!" Jade's eyes were still squeezed shut, and Beck tried to think of ways to calm his girlfriend down and get her mind off of the angry woman raging outside the RV. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

He moved from behind his girlfriend to straddle her waist. She was now lying on his bed, her hair fanned out around her. She dared to open her eyes and look at her loving boyfriend.

"Beck, what are you doing?"

"I'm making you stop thinking." And with that, Beck leaned down and captured his girlfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. His lips moved once again to her neck and her eyes closed again. She sighed, enjoying the ecstasy her boyfriend was pumping through her veins. As Hurricane Veronica thundered on outside, Beck distracted his girlfriend by pampering her body.

As soon as his lips touched her skin, the loud noises of the storm outside faded away and all she heard and felt was Beck.

Beck. Beck. Beck.

Hours passed, and at last, most of Veronica had left, leaving behind only a light shower and minor winds. Beck sat back and climbed off of his girlfriend, smiling at her as he admired his handiwork—Jade was now rosy cheeked and messy-haired, breathing heavily. Her clothes were slightly rumpled—her shirt had been bunched up to her chest and her jeans had been unzipped, but stayed on her hips.

"The storm's over Jade." He told his girlfriend the news with a satisfied smile on his face. She gulped down a breath, returning a bit of the normal color to her cheeks.

"I'm still scared," she said, a smirk sneaking onto her face. Beck knew what she was trying to pull.

Why not go along with it?

"Then allow me to help," he said huskily, dipping in once more and kissing his girlfriend.

Three hours later, the storm had long since been over but Beck and Jade's 'sleepover' had yet to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and tell me what you think! :D<strong>


End file.
